Planes de dominación mundial
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Los planes de dominación mundial de Aizen tienen una primera fase; asegurar la concepción del futuro Ichigo Kurosaki. Spoilers cap 397. Crack!


**¡Holas!**

**Vuelvo a la carga después de MESES de hiatus, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un crack XDDD.**

**Tengo miles de fics pendientes por escribir, pero es que mi tiempo es muy limitado, y aunque me hubiera gustado volver con un UlquiHime (tengo pendientes varios one shots y la continuación de algunos que ya tengo publicados) he preferido volver con un crack porque me resulta más fácil de escribir y tardo menos tiempo (vaga XDD).**

**Además, vistos los últimos acontecimientos del manga, escribir este fic ha sido casi una obligación jejeje, y es que Tite Kubo nos suelta las cosas y luego se queda tan pancho… que las malinterpretaciones son inevitables XDD.**

**Aviso antes de que este fic contiene SPOILERS del capítulo 397 del manga, así que si no has llegado a ese capítulo, no te recomiendo que sigas leyendo.**

**Para los que sí habéis leído ese capítulo, ahora entenderéis a qué me refiero con que Tite Kubo nos deja caer cosas que son imposibles de malinterpretar XDDD**

**Personajes: **Aizen, Isshin, Masaki  
**Género: **Humor, parodia  
**Rating:** PG-13, T  
**Advertencias: **crack!, voyeurismo, Spoilers cap 397  
**Número de palabras:** 3362  
**Notas: **se lo dedico a rukichina como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños ^^

**Resumen:** Los planes de dominación mundial de Aizen tienen una primera fase; asegurar la concepción del futuro Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes o argumento me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo y no gano un céntimo haciendo esto. Si yo tuviera algo que ver con Bleach ¡Ulquiorra ya habría vuelto! (y también Grimmjow de paso XDD)

**Pues nada más ¡espero que os guste!**

PLANES DE DOMINACIÓN MUNDIAL

Sôsuke Aizen se quitó las gafas y las colocó sobre su libro de cabecera preparándose para dormir. Contrariamente a lo que se pudiera pensar, no estaba nervioso sino que estaba seguro de que aquella noche dormiría mejor que nunca. Cuando Aizen planea bien algo nada puede salir mal.

Después de muchos años esbozando su plan, por fin lo tenía todo listo para dar el siguiente paso: ponerlo en marcha. Todo estaba atado y bien atado y por supuesto no pensaba delegar ninguna tarea en otras personas, al menos en esta fase del plan, donde cualquier mínimo error podía llevar al desastre, prefería ocuparse él mismo de todos y cada uno de los detalles porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el dicho que decía que si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo. Ya tendría tiempo de dejar margen a la aletoriedad y al libre albedrío más adelante, cuando esta primera etapa hubiera sido finalizada con éxito ya que sus propósitos eran muy a largo plazo, incluso décadas.

Pero en ese momento era necesaria su absoluta supervisión. Absoluta en el más amplio sentido de la palabra puesto que el hilo conductor de su plan, o víctima, o como quisiera llamarase, aún ni siquiera existía. Por esa razón, un gigai colgaba en el armario de su habitación esperando a ser utilizado al día siguiente en su primera incursión en el mundo humano.

Aizen tenía que asegurarse de que el futuro Ichigo Kurosaki existiera para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Finalmente, el capitán de la Quinta División se quedó dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Nadie diría que tras su inofensiva apariencia se escondía un hombre lleno de ambición, frío y calculador. Con observación y años de experiencia había aprendido a crear una máscara que ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza y esto le vendría muy bien cuando, muchos años más tarde, fingiera su propia muerte…

¿Quién iba a sospechar de un hombre culto, amable y sensible que leía poesía antes de acostarse? Era algo similar a sospechar de alguien como el capitán Ukitake, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría pensar algo malo sobre un hombre tan frágil y delicado.

Claro que, lo que nadie sabía era que tras la cubierta del libro "1001 poesías sobre la primavera" que Aizen leía por las noches, se escondía un diario secreto en el que el capitán anotaba todos y cada uno de los detalles de su plan, al cual había llamado acertadamente "Planes de dominación mundial" escrito con caligrafía perfecta y estilizada en la portada del cuaderno.

La primera etapa del plan estaba en marcha.

En sus ratos libres se escabullía a Hueco Mundo, donde en breve se colocaría la primera piedra del futuro palacio Las Noches. Tenía que estar presente para supervisar las obras de vez en cuando, un edificio de tal envergadura no se construía en dos días y él tampoco se fiaba mucho de las habilidades de los Hollow como albañiles.

Por otro lado, tenía que viajar al mundo humano para cerciorarse de que el futuro Ichigo Kurosaki era concebido.

Nadie le había advertido que ser un súper villano pudiera llegar a ser tan estresante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enfundado en su nuevo gigai, el cual había fabricado él mismo porque como buen súper villano tenía conocimientos sobre todas las materias, Aizen se dirigió a su primer destino: la floristería.

Hacía mucho tiempo que venía vigilando a Isshin Kurosaki y a Masaki y estaba claro que, o intervenía de forma sutil, o la concepción no se produciría dentro de los días propicios.

Y Aizen no podía permitirse algo así. La concepción tenía que producirse sí o sí en los dos días siguientes o de lo contrario no entraría dentro de la conjunción planetaria favorable ni de la probabilidad de que ese futuro bebé fuese un varón.

Habían sido largos años de investigación hasta dar con los dos sujetos perfectos para tener un vástago con las características que él requería. Finalmente, descartando muchísimas otras opciones y combinaciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que Isshin Kurosaki y Masaki eran los progenitores que él estaba buscando.

Isshin había sido capitán del Gotei 13, un shinigami experimentado y de gran nivel, y a su vez, el único descendiente de la Casa Real de la Sociedad de Almas. Esto le añadía muchos puntos a favor respecto a cualquier otro candidato, no obstante, uno de sus propósitos era hacerse con la llave real (antes de que consiguiera dominar el mundo, claro está) y si tenía a su disposición a un joven heredero inconsciente a quien poder manipular para sus fines…

Por otra parte tenía a Masaki, una hermosa joven que vivía en el mundo humano, pero lo que la hacía especial era ser la última mujer Quincy.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que cualquier producto de semejante combinación estaba destinado a ser alguien muy poderoso con cualidades únicas. El primer híbrido de esta naturaleza jamás creado, pues en ninguno de los libros de historia de la Sociedad de Almas había constancia de un hallazgo similar. Y si además se le añadía que el futuro bebé pasaría a ser el último descendiente de la Casa Real, más razón aún para considerarlo el sujeto de experimentos perfecto.

Comprando el más bello ramo de flores ofrecido en la floristería, el capitán de la Quinta División, se dirigió al apartamento donde vivía la futura señora Kurosaki.

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla puesto que pocas cosas en esa relación habían sido producto del azar. Había sido él, aunque sin que nadie lo supiera, por supuesto, quien había provocado el exilio de Isshin al mundo humano. Había sido fruto de su intervención el que los vecinos de Masaki se mudaran a otra ciudad, casualmente atormentados por un fantasma que les hacía la vida imposible, dejando vacante el precioso apartamento de al lado. No fue casualidad que el día que Isshin se instaló en el mundo humano, encontrara el anuncio del alquiler de dicho piso a un precio escandalosamente atractivo.

De este modo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a Isshin como vecino de Masaki. El resto, casi cayó por su propio pie, ambos jóvenes y guapos, no hizo falta mucho para que se enamoraran. Bueno, cierto accidente, para nada accidental, hizo que la muchacha tuviera que requerir los servicios de su vecino médico… A partir de ahí todo fue a pedir de boca.

A Aizen no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ir por el mundo humano con un gigai y mucho menos tener que haber robado el uniforme a un repartidor de flores a domicilio, pero eran gajes del oficio. De esta guisa se presentó en el apartamento de Masaki, llevándole un bonito ramo de flores "supuestamente" de parte de su prometido, con una nota de amor citándola para una cena romántica en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad esa misma noche.

La chica se mostró muy sorprendida e incluso emocionada. Aizen se felicitó a sí mismo por la iniciativa ya que parecía que el joven shinigami no era muy dado a ese tipo de detalles con su prometida.

Acto seguido prosiguió con los preparativos del Día D. A esas horas Isshin Kurosaki estaba trabajando en la clínica por lo que el shinigami infiltrado acudió a la cabina telefónica más cercana para contactar con él de forma anónima y ofrecerle una ganga que no podría rechazar.

-¿Hablo con el Señor Kurosaki? –comenzó Aizen.

-Sí, ¿quién es?

-Le llamo para ofrecerle…

-Perdone, en estos momentos estoy trabajando y no puedo atenderle –trató de cortarle pero Aizen, experimentado por las llamadas que recibía a diario en su despacho queriéndole vender mil cosas que no necesitaba, supo cómo reaccionar.

-Verá, le llamo del Gran Hotel Sakura.

Aizen pudo notar cómo su interlocutor se quedaba mudo y carraspeaba para despejarse la garganta.

-Sea lo que sea yo no he tenido nada que ver –comentó Isshin, temiendo que se debiera a algún percance ocasionado en las instalaciones del hotel. Aquel era el hotel más caro y lujoso de Karakura y no estaba dispuesto a que le adjudicaran el pago de unos desperfectos que podrían suponerle el sueldo de un mes-. Sólo soy un pobre médico de barrio que a duras penas llega a fin de mes, jamás podría soñar con pisar sus instalaciones.

-No se preocupe, precisamente por eso estamos contactando con usted. Hemos seleccionado de entre todos nuestros clientes…

-¿Clientes? Ya le he dicho que jamás he estado en su hotel, aunque no por falta de ganas…

-Bueno, no clientes exactamente, más bien vecinos de la zona y usted ha sido seleccionado para disfrutar de una velada en nuestra suite presidencial.

-Mire, lo siento pero no me interesa, no puedo permitirme ahora un gasto de ese calibre.

-Oh, no, no se confunda, usted no tendría que pagar absolutamente nada, sería una velada totalmente gratuita cortesía de la dirección del hotel.

-¿Gratis? – preguntó Isshin sospechando- ¡Venga ya! –soltó una carcajada- ¿Dónde está el truco?

-No hay ningún truco, señor Kurosaki –comentó Aizen empezando a perder la paciencia. Nadie ponía tantas pegas a pasar una noche gratis en el Gran Hotel Sakura.

-¿En serio? ¿no hay que aguantar una charla de unos comerciales que tratarán de venderte una enciclopedia rara o cualquier otra cosa inútil?

-Nada de eso, usted simplemente se limitaría a disfrutar de una noche en nuestro hotel, para dos personas. Imagino que tendrá acompañante ¿no?

-Sí, sí, claro. En ese caso, iría con mi prometida.

-Bien, se le prepará la habitación para la ocasión y serán recibidos con un centro de flores, botella de champagne y surtido de bombones y frutas. Todo absolutamente gratis, señor Kurosaki.

Era evidente que a Isshin aún le olía todo aquello un poco a chamusquina pero ante tal oferta era imposible negarse. Además sería el momento ideal para impresionar a Masaki, que creería que todo aquello había salido de su bolsillo.

-El único inconveniente es que tendría que ser esta noche ¿están ustedes disponibles? -aclaró Aizen.

-Oh sí, claro, estamos disponibles –se apresuró a informar Kurosaki pensando que al ser un día entre semana quizás por eso estaban haciéndole esa oferta.

-También me complace informarle que tienen mesa reservada en el Restaurante Fussion, donde podrán disfrutar de una romántica cena, sin gasto alguno, por supuesto. No tendrán que preocuparse por la bebida, para que puedan disfrutar plenamente el hotel se compromete a poner a su disposición una limusina que les esperará para trasladarles al hotel cuando hayan terminado.

Otra vez, Isshin se había quedado sin voz. El Restaurante Fussion era el sitio más caro de Karakura. Pero ya de perdidos al río, aquel hombre estaba insistiendo en que no les costaría nada y que tampoco tendrían que aguantar a comerciales que intentarían venderle objetos extraños. Alguna pega debía haber, pero a simple vista no veía ninguna, por lo que no se negó y aceptó la invitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora señalada en la tarjeta del ramo de flores, la pareja hacía acto de presencia en el restaurante. A Isshin le extrañó un poco que, cuando llamó a su novia para proponerle la cita de esa noche, ésta ya estuviera acicalándose en la peluquería para la ocasión, como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario acerca del misterioso empleado del hotel que le había llamado aquella tarde, sería mucha coincidencia que aquel hombre también hubiera llamado a su prometida para proponerle la misma oferta. Así que se calló e hizo como que toda aquella velada que les esperaba hubiera salido de su imaginación y de su cuenta corriente. Cualquier mujer quedaría emocionada ante una perspectiva semejante.

Por otro lado, Aizen se mezcló entre los camareros del restaurante. "Desafortunadamente" uno de los camareros tuvo un accidente que le impidió ir a trabajar y él se ofreció voluntario a ocupar su puesto sin cobrar ni un yen alegando que era estudiante de hostelería en prácticas y que su sueño era ver cómo funcionaba un restaurante de postín como aquel.

De este modo, Aizen se las ingenió para ser el camarero que atendía a los futuros Kurosaki, usando un bigote falso para evitar que Isshin pudiera reconocerle.

Habían tomado los entrantes, entre los que se incluía una buena ración de ostras, cortesía de "la casa", para ir encendiendo la líbido, esperaban el primer plato y ya casi se habían bebido una botella de vino entre los dos, todo ello gracias al atento camarero que se encargaba de rellenar las copas sin dar lugar siquiera a terminarlas.

A Isshin se le veía todavía fresco, estaba claro que tenía bastante más aguante que su prometida, Masaki por el contrario empezaba a estar afectada por el alcohol, riéndose a carcajadas por cualquier tontería que dijera su futuro marido.

Realmente era una mujer muy guapa, más aún cuando iba elegantemente arreglada tanto en el peinado, el maquillaje, las joyas y el vestido escogido. En ese instante, a Aizen le dio un poco de lástima pues no tenía planes a largo plazo para ella. Su única utilidad era dar a luz a un niño y criarlo el tiempo suficiente como para que su muerte pudiera causar un trauma al pequeño. Ya pensaría con más tiempo cómo llevar a cabo ese asesinato, de momento sólo tenía claro que tenía que quitarla de en medio si quería que su plan maestro funcionara.

Aizen se había acercado a llevarles el segundo plato, cuando oyó a Masaki comentar algo.

-Estoy pensando que el camarero me resulta familiar ¿a ti no?

-Pues sí, ahora que lo dices… Me suena mucho su cara –confirmó Isshin.

El aludido se apresuró a ofrecerles una nueva botella de vino, convenientemente servida en sus copas, y así aprovechar para aclarar el malentendido antes de que pudieran descubrirle.

-No he podido evitar escucharles –comenzó Aizen- y debo aclarar que tal vez ustedes me están confundiendo con mi hermano gemelo.

-¡Ah! ¿Es que tiene un hermano gemelo? –pregunto Masaki, ya un poco perjudicada por la sobredosis de vino.

-Sí, el pobre sufrió un accidente de moto hace unos meses y tuvo que ir a rehabilitación. Es que es repartidor de flores a domicilio.

-Soy médico –aclaró Isshin- seguro que estuvo en la clínica y por eso me resulta familiar. Uno ve a tanta gente a lo largo del día que es difícil quedarse con la cara de todos.

Menos mal, pensó Aizen para sus adentros.

-¡Ah! El repartidor de flores… Claro, claro… -comentó Masaki, aunque por suerte, Isshin no le prestó atención.

Llegó la hora del postre, el cual fue convenientemente sugerido como una de las especialidades de la casa. Las fresas, el chocolate, la nata y una buena capa de cobertura de canela hacían una buena combinación como afrodisíaco.

A esas alturas de la noche, el alcohol, las ostras, el postre y la propicia ambientación comenzaban a dar sus frutos. Masaki había perdido la suficiente vergüenza como para despojarse de sus tacones e intentar agasajar a su prometido por debajo de la mesa.

Aizen decidió que su papel como camarero ya había terminado y se dispuso a llevar a cabo la siguiente parte del plan. Ofreció a sus invitados una copa antes de recoger sus abrigos del guardarropa, pagó la factura, ya que había ofrecido a Isshin aquella cena gratis, aunque su novia no lo supiera.

Si a la factura del restaurante le sumaba lo que iba a costarle la noche de hotel… Mejor no lo decía a nadie porque aquello iba a ser incluso indecente, pero por mucho que le costara un buen pico bien lo valía si todo salía tal y como él había previsto.

Recogió la limusina y los esperó a la salida del restaurante, tal y como había acordado. Esta vez el bigote postizo fue sustituido por una peluca y un sombrero. Por suerte para él, los invitados entraron directamente a la parte trasera y, gracias al compartimento que los aislaba del conductor, fue imposible que vieran su nuevo disfraz. Era muy ridículo, pero más le valía ir bien precavido por si acaso.

El trayecto al hotel era bastante corto pero fue lo suficiente como para echar un ojo a la parte de atrás (bajando un poco la ventana sin que se dieran cuenta) y ver que sus víctimas parecían muy animadas y ya aventuraban una larga noche de pasión haciéndose arrumacos en el asiento trasero.

Tal vez tuvo algo que ver la pastilla que Aizen dejó caer en la copa de Isshin…

Había oído hablar de esa pastilla azul que hacía milagros en hombres que sufrían de impotencia. No es que dudara de la hombría de Isshin pero tampoco estaba de más llevar un as en la manga, sobre todo después de haber tomado bastante alcohol y sabiendo que aún más les esperaba en la suite. Isshin tenía que estar en condiciones de cumplir con su deber, no se podía arriesgar a que cogiera una borrachera tremenda y se quedara dormido, o que sufriera un gatillazo por el alcohol. Era su trabajo supervisar que todo saliera bien, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta tener que lidiar con un borracho al que no se le levantaba…

Así que más le valía prevenir que curar.

Llegaron al hotel y, por suerte para Aizen, un mozo salió a recibirles para llevarles a su habitación. Una vez hubo dejado la limusina aparcada, entró al hotel, pagó la reserva que estaba hecha a nombre de Isshin Kurosaki y se deshizo del incómodo gigai. Ya era embarazoso tener que observar cómo copulaba la pareja, más aún lo era si podía ser visto por cualquiera que pasara por el hotel.

Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de Kido, se las arregló para encaramarse a la ventana de la suite. A menos que hubiera por allí otro shinigami, cosa que dudaba, nadie advertiría que un hombre estaba volando a decenas de metros de altura espiando lo que ocurría dentro de una habitación.

Antes de mirar por la rendija que dejaban las cortinas, Aizen cruzó los dedos deseando que, por favor, se limitaran a hacer el amor como una pareja normal y que no tuvieran la gran idea de probar prácticas extrañas aquella noche.

Una vez más, Aizen tuvo suerte. Ya se lo había anunciado su horóscopo de todas formas. Pero no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al ver que ya estaban manos a la obra y se había podido librar de los fastidiosos preliminares. Si tenía que ejercer de voyeur obligado, que al menos sólo fuera lo justo y necesario.

Estuvo allí plantado un buen rato más, el tiempo suficiente para constatar que habían realizado el acto satisfactoriamente unas tres veces más. Ya se les veía cansados y lo más seguro era que el medicamento administrado al hombre estuviera a punto de perder el efecto. A partir de ahí, podían hacer lo que les diera la gana porque él ya había dado por concluida su labor.

Teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que era sabotear los métodos anticonceptivos humanos, Masaki llevaba más de una semana tomando placebo en lugar de sus píldoras habituales, si a eso se le sumaba que estaba justo en el momento de la ovulación y además lo habían hecho varias veces de acuerdo al plan, la concepción estaba casi asegurada al cien por cien.

Aizen miró a la luna, que estaba en cuarto menguante, y se marchó de allí. Era sólo cuestión de un par de semanas que se confirmara el embarazo. Le quedarían nueve meses para velar por ese bebé, para que todo fuera bien y que naciera a mediados del mes de julio. Ya se las arreglaría para que naciera el día y hora que había fijado en su carta astral como combinación óptima de cuerpos celestes e influencias planetarias.

Si conseguía todo eso, la segunda parte del plan a largo plazo sería coser y cantar. Nadie podría poner en duda su capacidad como casamentero, cuando pusiera a Rukia Kuchiki en el camino del joven Kurosaki, todo sería pan comido.

Aizen abrió una garganta en el cielo de Karakura. Antes de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, tenía que aprobar el comienzo de las obras de Las Noches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Eso es todo! ya me he quitado la espinita esa que tenía de hacer un fic en donde Aizen supervisaba la concepción de Ichigo XDDD. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
Me hizo mucha gracia leer en algún sitio una teoría que decía que en realidad Ichigo había sido concebido por Aizen usando un gigai con el cuerpo de Masaki XDD. ¡Dios, qué locura! Desafortunadamente no he podido meter esa brillante idea en el fic, una lástima... T____T  
Ah sí sí, habéis visto bien, IchiRuki implícito al final XDDD  
Como el fic se lo he dedicado a**** rukichina**** , he decidido meter también su teoría sobre que Aizen tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Masaki, algo que a estas alturas no me sorprendería en absoluto XDD.**

**Sobre lo de los vecinos de Masaki… es que me imagino a Aizen vestido de fantasma atormentándoles para que abandonaran el apartamento y es que me meo XDDD**

**Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Y me disculpo de antemano si tardo en responder reviews, últimamente no tengo tiempo, sorry, y hay veces que cuando puedo responder ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que incluso me parece fuera de lugar hacerlo T____T Pero lo intentaré.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
